Demigods, Wizards and Witches Unite
by VoltLightning
Summary: After the second giant war, the demigods thought that they could have a rest. They were wrong, because a new quest is coming right after the war this time the primordial goddess Nyx is back to avenge her sister. Meanwhile on the wizards side, they just rebuilt the castle after the war. But Voldemort is back through another door of death. Will they be able to defect them? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**INFO**

I decided to make my story Character a bit more clear.

This story is written in postwar for both demigods and wizards. Neville got a pass to become a Herbology professor.

Demigods: Camp-Half blood  
Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon  
Annabeth Chase - Daugther of Athena  
Jason Grace - Son of Jupiter  
Piper McLean - Daughter of Aphrodite  
Leo Valdez - Son of Hephaestus  
Frank Zhang - Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon  
Hazel Levesque - Daughter of Pluto  
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Daughter of Bellona  
Nico DiAngelo - Son of Hades  
Will Solace - Son of Apollo  
Thalia Grace - Daughter of Zeus (Now a Hunter of Artemis  
Volt Lightning - Blessed by all Gods because if a prophecy. Parent are mortal used to attend Hogwarts and Ilvermorny.

Demigods at Hogwarts  
Luna Lovegood- Created by Artemis and Apollo  
Hermione Granger - Daughter of Athena  
Ginevra Weasley - Daughter of Ares  
Draco Malfoy - Son of Hecate, Legacy of Athena  
Neville Longbottom - Son of Mars  
Terry Boot - Son of Athena  
Hannah Abbott - Daughter of Apollo  
Colin Creevey - Son of Mercury  
Lavender Brown - Daughter of Venus  
Blaise Zabini - Son of Hermes  
Hogwarts Teachers - Son/Daughter of Hecate  
All Wizards and Witches - Legacy of Hecate

Ships:  
Percy and Annabeth  
Jason and Piper  
Frank and Hazel  
Leo and Calypso (She will come eventually)  
Nico and Will  
Volt and (someone)  
Harry and Draco (Drarry 4 life) Sorry Hinny fans  
Hermione and Draco (Dramione) cause I want them both!  
Ron and Lavender  
Blaise and Luna  
Neville and Hannah  
Some I might change the ships or just make them a three or four depending on what I want.

Evil Characters :  
Nyx (Night) - The Primordial Goddess of Night. She is here to avenge her sister (Gaea) death. But just like Gaea, she needed sacrifices to wake up sacrifices are the blood of a strong male demigod and a strong female demigod, and the blood of a strong male wizard and a strong female witch).

Voldemort - He got back from the dead by going through the Gates of Death (Nyx personal door of death but need a lot of power to activate it)[I made it]

Bellatrix Lestrange - She got back the same way as Voldemort.

Death Eaters - Voldemort's Followers

Kelli - a senior empousa. Killed by Annabeth Chase then got back the same way as other. Seeking revenge.

Jaxon Hibler - an unclaimed demigod loyal to Nyx. Known as the Darkrai. He is very mysterious with secrets about who he really am.

Dememtors - Sons of Nyx - I made up the Gender

lethifolds - Daughter of Myx- I made up the Gender

Arai - Spirits of Curses/Daughter of Nyx

Evil Daimons/Evil Spirtis/Evil Ghosts/Evil Underworld Creatures/Evil Satyrs or Nymphs - Followers of Nyx

Several dead campers e.g. Ethan Nakamura, Michael Varus(Greeks and Roman) [Possessed]

Several of people who Gaea brought to life in her war, e.g. Otrera, Chrysaor

Note: Also the hunter of Artemis and the amazons are in this story too, some of the character will join them.  
 **May add more**  
 **Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Quest!?**

 **Percy**

After the exhausting giant war, I thought that we can finally rest peacefully. Well, I was wrong. 13 days after the war, Annabeth woke me up and said the goddess Hecate appeared in front of the Big House and did a weird green spell on Rachel. Then Rachel started to act weirdly and said that she and the goddess need to talk to the original seven with Nico, Reyna and Will. After hearing this I ran as fast as I could to the big house. First because, making a goddess wait is not a good idea since she could blast you with her power. Two, normally goddess doesn't appear unless real urgent cases.

When I finally got there, I see that the others were already there. The Hecate started to say "My heroes, I am sorry to bother you this soon after the war, but there seems to be a problem with my followers on the British side called Witches and Wizards. They recently just finished their war with an evil wizard called Voldemort. After the war Voldemort was killed but came back on Nyx's own door of death." "So, after a strong primordial goddess we need to fight another one?" I asked. Then Annabeth elbowed me and said "Obviously." Hecate continued "The reason I called you is because when Voldemort attack again he will have Nyx with him, and my followers have never encounter these cases before. That's why I need you to go to the school called Hogwarts as transfer student joining the seventh year from America. Also I will grant you knowledge, skills and things you will need for year seven student in the school"

After granting the knowledge, she also gave us our wands made from our godly parents. I got an 11 inches wand made from blue coral and the core is essence of sea water, Annabeth got 12½ Olive and an Owl of Athena's feather as the core, Jason 11 got inches Oak and a lightning bolt as a core, Piper got an 12 ½ inches Cherry and Rosewood and a scallop shell as the core, Leo got an 11 inches fireproof wand made from Ashwood and the core is a dragon scale, Frank got an 13 inches Redwood and a boar tusk for a core, Hazel got 12 inches Hazel and a cursed gen for a core, Nico got an 13 inches Stygian iron and a thestral hair for the core, Will got an 13 inches Birch and a phoenix's feather for the core, lastly Reyna got 11 ½ Blackthorn with Bellona's power as the core

After that Hecate said "Remember these powers should be kept in secret, you are also not allowed to tell anyone who you really are, there is only two people there who know all about you, these people are the headmistress Professor McGonagall and the deputy headmaster Professor Longbottom". She then gave us our ticket for the Hogwarts Express, and tells us how to get to the platform.

 **-~~~Time Skip~~~-**

 **Sept 1**

 **Annabeth**

We finally got to kings cross station after trying to wake up a sleeping Percy. The architecture there is amazing; I wish that I have more time to explore this place. But only have a few minutes left, we then found the platform entrance and run into it. When we got to the other side, the train was about to leave so we quickly ran into the express.

There were only one compartment left that is not full. In there were 5 people, one of them were none other than Lady Artemis's creation Luna Lovegood. When we entered the compartment a black haired boy said "Hi, you must be the transfer students Professor McGonagall were talking about. My name is Harry and this is Ron (Point to a red haired boy), Hermione (Point to a nerdy looking a girl), Ginny (Point to an intimidating red haired girl) and Luna" We then introduce ourselves by our real name, except Leo who said loudly"" Hi ladies and gentlemen my name is LEO THE SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE!"

We talked for quite a long time then the train finally stopped at the hogsmade station. We got out of the train then tell us to follow him to the carriages. After we got there we saw so many thestral pulling the carriages. When the thestral saw Nico and Hazel they galloped to then and screamed "Greetings your majesty" as Hazel told me.

The interior of the castle great hall is amazing the architecture and everything is perfect. Then Professor Longbottom called us to lineup with the first years to get ready for the sorting….

 **I Hope you will enjoy my first ever piece of writing this long. Next week I will finally have my school break, so I can post chapters longer and quicker. Also be sure to tell me how you think about my story so far.** **I'm sorry that this chapter is written a bit badly and sorry for my grammar.**

 **-Volt**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hogwarts**_

 _ **Jason**_

I can't say that I am not afraid about this 'sorting' thing. Once we entered the hall, we saw an old rusty hat on a stand. Then Professor McGonagall said loudly "Grace Jason", I walked towards her and sat on the chair like as she told us before going inside the hall. _Hmmmmm, A demigod ex praetor, You would do good in Gryffindor, also not bad in Hufflepuff, It's decided you will be in a forgotten sacred house_ "The Godly House!" .There were a lot confused voice from the tables. Then Professor Longbottom said "Please go and stand in front of professor Vector".

 _ **Annabeth**_

"Chase Annabeth"

I walked toward the hat and sit down. _A daughter of Athena, well obviously you would do well in Ravenclaw. You have all the traits for every house but, as you wish, you will be in "The Godly house"._

I then walked towards Jason.

 _ **Percy**_

After the sorting every demigods got into the 'Godly house'. Although the hat was on Volt for quite sometime, it's like they are having a conversation. The hat only got off when professor Dumbledore told it to. After the meal, Professor Longbottom led us to a picture of Olympus and all the gods. He then said "to get in you have to say a password; the current password is Kodikós prósvasis, or simply just 'password' in Greek." Inside it was amazing, the architecture and design of this place is phenomenal. I could already see Annabeth acting crazily around the room. Lastly the professor said "Your dormitories are upstairs, the boy on the left and the girl on the right. Lastly those doors [He pointed at four mysterious doors] can access each of the house common rooms, in case you need it to help with your quest." Then he exited the room.

"This whole place is amazing! Tomorrow we have to explore the whole castle!" Said Annabeth excitedly

"But first I think we should sleep first." Replied Nico

 _ **Nico**_

I woke up in a a throne room of a massive palace. Everything was dark and spooky. I saw a snake-like bald man talking to... n-n-n-n-Nyx?

"Queen Nyx, I have finished assembling all my old death eaters. Thanks to you, the death eater in Azkaban managed to escape."

"Well, they are stupid aren't they, using MY Children to guard criminal."

"Yes some of them are."

"Now I heard that Volt is here too?"

"Yes"

"Well I can finally get my revenge! Hahaha now tell your death eater to capture the big three children, because they are the people who he care most about! Luckily his fatal flaws is that he care about his friends too much! Hahahah"

Then a empousi appeared out of the dark.

"What is it this time Kelli?"

"I'm just here to say a certain demigod is watching and listening to your magnificent plan." Then she walked to me bit me on the neck.

After that I woke up and check my neck the place Kelli bit me.  
Now I had to form a plan to save the closest thing to my brother

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit bad and sorry for a slow update. My schedule is very packed so I don't have much time! And the original story is out!**  
 **-Volt**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First Clue**_

 _ **Hermione**_  
I was surprised that the demigods are coming to stay at Hogwarts!

Finally I can see my sister, it's been so long since I saw her.

 **Time skip**

In the morning I woke up early, so I will have more time to speak with my sister.

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Hermione!"

Then Annabeth ran and hug me.

"I missed you so much, when you disappear did you come here" asked Annabeth.

"I missed you too. And to answer your question, yes."

We talked about a lot of things, mostly exchanging experiences over the years. Then Luna started to join the conversation.

"Hi Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Will, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and Volt! Do you guys remember me?"

"Of course! You helped us during the quest." said Jason

Then everyone started to join the conversation, until professor McGonagall told me and Luna to go back to our tables.

After breakfast it was double potions with the slytherin and the demigods. Magnificent! She might get to pair up with her crush... Draco Malfoy.

After the war, she has grown a crush on Draco, she realized that he actually not that bad. He was just forced to do those things or his parent will die.

 **Potion class**

Luckily she got paired up with Draco!

They actually got along! And every time Draco called her by her name, she could find herself blushing.

After Professor Slughorn inspected everyone's potion, he announced that our pair got an O* and we each received a vial of _Felix felicis._

When the class is over he said he wanted to talk to me alone. _I might explode! No, act cool Hermione you can do this._

After walking to a empty room together Draco said "Um... I.. wou-would like t-t-to ask y-you so-something..."

"G- ( _ahem)_ Go on"

"W-well lat-lately um... ( _ahem_ ). Well I-I th-think t-that I dev-developed a-a fe-feeling f-for y-y-you -"

She could feel herself blushing again, this time redder than before!

"- s-so do y-you wan-want to-o umm g-go out w-w-with me?" Said Draco nervously.

"Umm"

"Never mind" Draco said sadly

"No, wait. Uhh I mean YES! OF COURSE!"

"So are we together now?"

"Obviously yes. Duh Dray." I saw Draco blush so pink when I called him Dray.

After that we together walked to lunch to tell the news to the demigods. They might think that this is wrong. Because a daughter of Athena dating a legacy of Athena seems wrong. But who cares, love is love, and the thing that matters is that she get to be with him.

 _ **Volt**_

I am very nervous coming back to my old school.

Almost everybody here forgot about me except the demigods here.

At lunch Hermione and Draco walked over to me and the others.

They said in unison "Guess what? We're together"

"Well that's awesome!" Said everybody

 _I was a little disappointed. Because Draco and Hermione were one of my crushes. Bit it doesn't matter, as long as they are happy._

After lunch I have Herbology with the hufflepuff and the ravenclaw, then transfiguration with the gryffindor and the slytherin.

Nothing happens much in the lessons, the professors just ask us how are we doing. And in transfiguration Hermione and Annabeth are having a competition about who can answer the most questions.

Finally all classes are over!  
Then something weird start happening  
I heard voices, thousand of them some sound familiar some not. Then I start to feel nauseous and then I collapsed

I woke up with Nico and Will staring at me. _God Nico and Will are hot! No! Snap out of it Volt. "_ What's wrong?"

"Well we found you on the ground in front of the transfiguration hall. With a lot of spirits." Said Nico

 _ **Nico**_

Maybe this is just the start of Nyx plan.

When we got to the great hall for a nightly meeting with the professor. When we got there we saw professors looking at a message in front of the hall. It said

"I will avenge my sister. Demigods or wizards beware me!"

"Has anything peculiar happened lately?" Asked professor McGonagall.

"Well not long ago Volt fainted. With a lot of spirits surrounding him."

Then everyone start to discuss about what to do.

I then added "Also I had a dream" I then told them about the dream.

"Do not tell this to anyone now I wish you all to go around in groups of three or more. Do you understand!

"Yes"

 _ **?**_

"It seems that they have found out about our plan."

"Don't worry about it! Now I want you to pretend to be on their side and act like a spy for us is that okay!"

"I Jaxon Hibler, known as the Darkrai will follow your command."

 **Hi guys how do you think my this chapter, I know its terrible! Please comment and tell me! I hope you are having a great new year. I am enjoying writing these fanfics. Also be sure to check out my other story!**

 **-Volt**


End file.
